stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
Consumers Energy 400
| First race = | Last race =2020 | Distance = | Laps = 200 (Stage 1: 60 Stage 2: 60 Stage 3: 80) | Previous names = Yankee 600 (1969) Yankee 400 (1970–1972, 1974) Champion Spark Plug 400 (1975–1993) GM Goodwrench Dealer 400 (1994–1996) DeVilbiss 400 (1997) Pepsi 400 Presented by DeVilbiss (1998) Pepsi 400 Presented by Meijer (1999–2001) Pepsi 400 Presented by Farmer Jack (2002) GFS Marketplace 400 (2003–2006) 3M Performance 400 (2007) 3M Performance 400 Presented by Bondo (2008) Carfax 400 (2009–2010) Pure Michigan 400 (2011–2017) | Most wins driver = David Pearson (5) | Most wins team = Roush Fenway Racing (7) | Most wins manufacturer = Ford (19) | Surface = Asphalt | Length mi = 2.0 | Turns = 4 }} The Consumers Energy 400 is a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held annually in the month of August at Michigan International Speedway in Brooklyn, Michigan since 1969. The race was not held in 1973 after track owner Roger Penske replaced the race with a Champ Car event. The inaugural event was scheduled to be 600 miles (970 km), but was shortened because of inclement weather. Afterward, the race distance was changed to 400 miles (640 km). The event has had numerous companies sponsor the race, including Pepsi and Carfax. It is the second of two NASCAR Cup Series races held annually at Michigan (the first race is held in June). Overall Overall, 26 different drivers have won the race, with David Pearson holding the record for most victories in the race with five. Pearson won the inaugural event, which was shortened from to because of rain. Bill Elliott has the record for most consecutive victories, winning three from 1985 to 1987. Ford has the most manufacturers' wins with 16. Kevin Harvick is the most recent winner of the race, winning it in 2018. History *'1970:' Restrictor plates made their racing debut in the 1970 Yankee 400 and Charlie Glotzbach drove a Dodge Daytona to the win. *'1971:' Bobby Allison duled with Richard Petty and Pete Hamilton before Hamilton fell out with engine failure. Allison edged Petty at the stripe for a season sweep at Michigan in the Holman-Moody Mercury. *'1973:' Although the Yankee 400 was on the NASCAR Winston Cup schedule at the beginning of the 1973 season, set for August 5, Roger Penske announced on June 8 that the 1973 Yankee 400 would not be held, citing the tight schedule that Michigan International Speedway had to accommodate in the summer of 1973. *'1974:' Promoter Roger Penske reinserted the Yankee 400 to Michigan's schedule after 1973 after the Michigan 400 that June turned a strong profit. David Pearson and Cale Yarborough fought hard before Cale was stopped by a mismatched set of tires late in the race. The lead changed 45 times among eight drivers. *'1975:' A late yellow set up a five-lap finish; Pearson and Richard Petty went at it and the lead changed on every lap down to the finish as Petty edged Pearson by a nose. *'1977:' Rain postponed the race to Monday and Darrell Waltrip edged Pearson to the stripe. *'1978:' Pearson's final win for the Wood Brothers came on a one-lap shootout as he passed Waltrip. Richard Petty crashed in the final laps, setting up the finish; he was making his debut in a second-hand 1974 bodied Chevrolet after abandoning his 1978 Dodge Magnum. *'1979:' Pearson was hired to drive Rod Osterlund's Chevrolet after Dale Earnhardt was injured at Pocono and he won the Michigan pole, ultimately finishing fourth. Buddy Baker led late but Richard Petty took tires on a late stop and gunned him down on the final lap; the win began a rally from a 229-point deficit to the season championship. *'1981:' The most competitive Michigan race ever erupted as Ron Bouchard won his first pole fresh off his electrifying Talladega win. There were 65 lead changes among 14 drivers and Richard Petty, who led 65 laps, roared from fifth to the lead with five to go and held off six other challengers. "This wasn't the toughest race, but it sure was the most aggravating," Petty said afterward. *'1987:' Fellow drivers revolted against Tim Richmond at Watkins Glen the week before when he reported to the prerace drivers meeting looking sickly and acting belligerently. Before Michigan qualifying Richmond had to be rousted out of his motorhome and when he arrived at the qualifying line asked aloud, "Where are we?" When NASCAR officials Les Richter and Dick Beaty asked Hendrick officials what was wrong with Tim, Richmond appeared from nowhere and confronted both of them, then showed up late for the prerace drivers meeting. During the 400 he had an anxiety attack and the engine blew; he drove to the garage and when the crew checked the tachometer they found it had been pegged, because Richmond had deliberately overreved the engine to blow it. It became his final race ever.Poole, David (2005): TIM RICHMOND: The Fast Life And Remarkable Times Of NASCAR's Top Gun (Sports Publishing LLC, Champaign, IL), pp. 155–8 Richard Petty rallied to the lead in the final 40 laps but had to pit on a late caution and crashed after colliding with Davey Allison on the final lap as Bill Elliott took the win, his sixth Michigan win in an eight-race span. *'1991:' Dale Jarrett stayed out on a late caution, and in the final laps Davey Allison ran him down, but became locked in a side-by-side battle won by Jarrett by inches for his first win and the first for the Wood Brothers since 1987 at Charlotte. *'1994:' Just after Wally Dallenbach, Jr. was released from his ride in Richard Petty's Pontiac, Indycar veteran John Andretti took over the seat and turned heads by qualifying second. However, the story of the weekend was a savage crash in practice that left Ernie Irvan critically injured with head injuries. Irvan would recover from near-fatal injury over a year later. The race itself began with a six-car melee where Bobby Hillin, Jr. nearly flew over the second turn wall. Geoff Bodine won on Hoosier Tires. *'1998:' Irvan dominated the race, but Jeff Gordon ran down the leaders and won handily. Mark Martin was denied the win, the race coming days after the death of his father in a plane crash. *'1999:' Goodyear brought tires to Michigan designed for Fontana for Winston West racing, where Hoosier Tire was still a presence in competition against Goodyear; the new tire featured greater stagger and handled more like bias-ply tires than radials. Dale Earnhardt grabbed the lead late and got into a spirited battle with Bobby Labonte before Labonte cleared for the win. *'2007.' This was the first modern-day NASCAR race to be run on a Tuesday. Kurt Busch dominated all day, leading 96 laps out of the 203. Busch held off Martin Truex Jr and Jimmie Johnson in a Green White Checkered finish for his second win of the season. *'2012:' Greg Biffle won his second race of 2012 after Jimmie Johnson's engine blew up with five laps to go. The race was also marked by a scary crash on lap 64. Mark Martin was leading Kasey Kahne into turn 4 and was about to lap Bobby Labonte and Juan Pablo Montoya when Labonte got loose and spun. Montoya got away, but Labonte collected Martin and Kahne. While Labonte and Kahne spun into the trioval grass, Martin's car spun down pit road and was impaled on the left rear side by an opening in the pit wall at Kahne's pit stall. Martin climbed out, unharmed. The day was also a sour day for Hendrick supplied engines as three of the six cars with this engine package - Jeff Gordon, Jimmie Johnson and Tony Stewart - all had engine part failures (Johnson had two failed engines, as he blew another one in practice). The other three, Kasey Kahne, Dale Earnhardt, Jr. and Ryan Newman, survived for top ten finishes. *'2016:' This race is memorable for it being the first NASCAR Cup Series victory for Kyle Larson. Chase Elliott would end up finishing second as he did in the prior June race earlier in the year. *2021: This race will be replaced by the Casey’s General Stores 400 Drive For Autism at Iowa Speedway. This is a part of NASCAR’s schedule realignment for 2021. Past winners Notes *'1969 & 2001:' Race shortened due to rain. *'1977:' Race postponed from Sunday to Monday due to rain. *'2007:' Race postponed twice from Sunday to Tuesday morning due to rain *'2007, 2011–12 and 2017:' Race extended due to an overtime finish. Multiple winners (drivers) Multiple winners (teams) Manufacturer wins Television broadcasters *In 2017, veteran sports car race commentator Leigh Diffey announced because of Rick Allen commentating at the Track and Field World Championships in London for NBC. References Consumers Energy 400 Consumers Energy 400 Consumers Energy 400 Category:NASCAR races at Michigan International Speedway Category:1969 establishments in Michigan Category:3M Category:Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series races Category:PepsiCo Category:Recurring sporting events established in 1969 Category:The Great Atlantic & Pacific Tea Company Category:Annual sporting events in the United States